reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Greer and Martin
Season Three Martin de Lambert was brought to court at the request of Queen Mary of Scotland and France. Later privately, he discussed his business with Queen Mary. He reminded her of his rules for doing business. This included him keeping half of the profit that was looted from any ships him and his crew ransacked, and Lady Greer as the highborn women he wished to court. Mary tried to explain she was still married Blood for Blood., however he did not care, and wanted her company.Three Queens, Two Tigers Out in the gardens, they were walking together, and he explained how he was looking for a wife, and he was hoping she could be that for him. He would send letters and jewels whenever he could, however would be gone for about 10 months out of the year. He said he did not care about Greer's past, or how she owned a brothel Reversal of Fortune.. He also expressed how he wished to have kids in the future, something that seem to delight Greer, who previously believed the opportunity for her had passed. After spending the night with Lady Greer, the next morning she came to send him off with a a lock of her hair, braided for him to tie around his wrist. Upon doing so she realized he he already had a black lock of hair in its place. He had confessed she was not the only woman he was courting, and had already agreed to marry the daughter of a very rich noble man across the sea. This disappointed, and upset Greer very much as she had already spent the night with him. She told him she thought it was disgusting and low for doing such a thing. He simply reminded her, he was a pirate. While getting ready to leave back to his ship, with himself and his men on horseback he saw the lovely Lady Greer watching him from up top on the castle with a friend. He nodded to her before riding off. Three Queens, Two Tigers Greer recently revealed privatly she has been pregnant with Martin de Lambert's child since their night together months earlier. The Hound and the Hare Greer told him she was pregnant in episode 10 Notes * Greer's first kiss was from Leith Bayard. Kissed. * Greer once forced to kill a man when he attempted to rape her. Left Behind. * Greer was brefly engaged to Lord Julien after her parents arranged it. The Darkness. * Greer became a noble as well as a Lady when she married Lord Castleroy. Blood for Blood. * Greer lost her titles, lands and money for her involvement- no matter how slight- with the Protestants. Banished. * Greer opened up her own establishment for working girls and owns a Brothel. Reversal of Fortune. * Greer has been giving the title of lady, allowed back at court, and still owns her Brothel. * Greer and Martin are considering raising their child. Bruises That Lie. * Decided to keep her baby. Strange Bedfellow. Appearances Related Pages References }} Category:Relationship Category:Broken up Category:Couple